


This is my punishment

by Downunderroute



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Going to space, Love, Season 4 Finale, Unsaid things, clarke is left behind, coms should have worked, they needed to say goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downunderroute/pseuds/Downunderroute
Summary: Drabble..canon up to Clarke is left behind and the Adventure Squad goes to Space. Th coms still work. Bellamy and Clarke say goodbyeMy 2nd fic ever!This fic is my own, but obvs I don't own "The 100" or anything.





	This is my punishment

"Clarke, are you here?" Bellamy questions over the coms.

"We need to go." He painfully states.

"Bellamy, I am not going to make it." Clarke replies.

"Clarke, we will wait, you have to make it."

"Bellamy, just go, you need to save them"

"No, not without you. I can't do this alone Clarke, together remember?

"Bellamy, the satellite won't connect. I am climbing the tower now. Just go!"

"Not without you Clarke!"

"Raven take off, do it now, the death wave is coming." Clarke insists.

"Clarke, no. Don't leave me, not again!" Bellamy pleads.

"Raven do it now!" Clarke commands.

321 lift off. The rocket takes off.

(Coms still work for a while.)

"Bellamy, This is my punishment. The least I could do was save all of you." Clarke explains.

"You don't deserve to be punished." Bellamy whispers.

"Bellamy, I need to tell you. I knew about TonDC. I knew and I let the missiles drop anyway to save you. I let all those people die to protect you."

"I know, Clarke, I know. You don't deserve to be punished. You have done so much for others, you are selfless." Bellamy insists.

"No, I am not. I am selfish! I couldn't bare to let you die. For you I killed tondc. For you, I was willing to let the whole world burn. Allie, all of it. Just so I didn't have to lose you." Clarke cries out.

"When we pulled that lever in Mount Weather, I wasn't thinking about saving my mother, I only thought about saving you." Clarks admits.

"I am a terrible person." Clarke says

"You are good. You saved me Clarke, in more ways than you will ever know. That day when we went to the bunker, when I was going leave, it was you Clarke, you saved me. You got Jaha to pardon me, you made me a good leader, You made me believe I could be a good man." Bellamy responds

"No, you have it wrong, you saved me Bell. You were my heart, you grounded me." Clarke cries.

Cough cough

"The satellites connected. I made it back to the bunker. I guess I will die here." Clarke reports.

"Clarke?!Clarke!!! Dont leave me! Please! Not again." Bellamy cries out

Clarke is coughing and sputering black blood everywhere. "Bellamy, I need you to know..that is..I want to tell you..I should have said it sooner...cough cough." Clarke tries to explain.

"Told me what Clarke? Tell me. Tell me what?" Bellamy questions.

"You already know Bellamy., in your heart." Clarke whispers.

"Say it Clarke...I need to hear it." Bellamy whispers.

"Bellamy. It's you, it's always been you. Not Finn, or Wells, or Lexa, or Naiyah, just you." Clarke exclaims.

His eyes are shut tight and he inhales deeply holding his breath for a moment..."Say it Clarke" He whispers.

"I love you. Bellamy!" Clarke blurts out.

He exhales sharply and opens his eyes.

"I have always loved you Bellamy, cough cough ragged breathing." Clarke exhales.

Silence.

Monty cries out, "Bellamy tell her now, she's dying! Tell her!" With panic is in his eyes.

Bellamy responds, "Clarke. I love you, you hear me? I love you! I always have and I always will. Ever since that day at the bunker, I fell in love with you too. I need you know that!"

Crackle and silence from the coms

"Clarke? Clarke?!" Bellamy shouts.

"No!!! No!!!" He wails. He punches the wall of the rocket. "NO NO NO!!! Aughhhh!!!!"

First it's Murphy, then Raven, then everyone has a hand on him. As if to tether him to reality, to them, to life. They cry with him.

He sobs as he has a hand pressed to the window, as if he is reaching out to her. Time passes slowly as they are leaving the earth behind now.

Crackle crackle crackle "Bellamy? The nightblood worked I'm not dead. I will wait for you. 5 years isnt that long anywa..." the radio cuts off....crackle silence

"We are out of range guys, sorry the coms are dead." Raven states

All eyes wide and on him, Bellamy smiles.

"That's my girl. May we meet again my Princess." Bellamy whispers as he places a solitary kiss to his fingers and places it on the window again.

 

 

No echo, because Fuck Echo

 


End file.
